Defensive, Protector
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: While at a bar in Florida with two friends Reid gets into a bar fight which ends with him almost being arrested but thankfully isn't. No one from his team was alerted so Reid figured he could've kept the fight a secret. He should've known better. Part 3 of Reid's New Friends. Rated M due to offensive slurs.


**Defensive. Protector**

* * *

Summary: While at a bar in Florida with two friends Reid gets into a bar fight which ends with him almost being arrested but thankfully isn't. No one from his team was alerted so Reid figured he could've kept the fight a secret. He should've known better.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, Sam/Samantha, James, Hotch, Rossi, and maybe Garcia, a few necessary OC's though.

* * *

Warning(s): Slurs, offensive comments, cursing, bit of blood, fighting, pissed off Reid, Bar fights,

* * *

Please let it be known that I have nothing against transsexuals or gays, or gender-queer people. Everyone is who they are most comfortable being. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. Connects with my other stories; "To Cut Hair" and "Dysphoria".

* * *

Reid knew he wasn't the toughest looking guy out there and probably could get his ass kicked easily enough, but the thing was when it came to protecting those he cared about he always found himself drawing strength from god knows where In order to make sure they're safe.

Like now for example.

Reid clenched his fist and ignored how James was tugging on his arm and how Sam was calling his name and telling him to calm down.

She wanted him to calm down while that douche at the bar called her a faggot and has her in tears?

She wanted him to calm down while that fucking asshole kept calling James by the wrong pronouns and offering to make him realize his 'real gender' by coming home with him?

There was no way in hell was he going to calm down.

"Come on Sweet-cheeks, don't tell me that fag's got you dressing like that? It's cause he's to embarrassed to be seen next to you dressed up real pretty ain't it?"

But Reid knew better than to start a fight, so he wasn't going to. That is until the asshole groped James' ass.

The moment James flinched away from the man's touch Reid whirled around and punched the man as hard as he could directly in the jaw. Even he was surprised when the man's head snapped to the side and caused him to stumbled back quite a distance.

"Oh my god!" Sam squeaked.

James just stood there and gaped at him and Reid honestly couldn't blame him, then the douche's friend (Reid decided to name him douche #2) leap at him and started swinging his fists.

Reid managed to avoid most of them due to his thin frame allowing him to move quicker, but more often then not a fist would connect with skin. The hit to the face left Reid a little dizzy, and the multiple hits to his chest left him feeling winded. Just as douche #2 was about to aim another fist towards his face Reid watched James tackle him to the ground and start wailing on him, out of the corner of his eye Reid saw Sam bring one of her heels up and drive it right into the first douche's crotch.

When douche #1 advanced on Sam after that Reid aimed one quick punch to the man's nose in a certain position and beamed in the fact he could hear the bone break. The slew of blood pouring out of his nostrils was a bit gross but Reid still thought it made the man look pretty ridiculous. Which was a look Reid decided suited the man well.

Within minutes police were on the scene trying to break up the fight. It took the convincing of Reid, James, Sam and surprisingly enough others in the bar along with the owner not to have Reid arrested with the douche's 1 and 2.

"Are you an idiot?!" James whirled on Reid the moment they were outside the bar walking towards Sam's truck, "How could you get in a bar fight?! You could've lost your job!"

"So what? You wanted me to stand there and let him treat two of my friends like trash?" Reid snapped, "Neither of you deserve that!"

James scowled at Reid before sighing loudly and pulling him into a hug, "Thank you."

Grinning like a mad man Sam hugged the both of them and said, "Sooo...I guess you're gonna finally let me put some makeup on you!"

"Wait?" Reid jerked back to stare at Sam in horror, "I never said that!"

"Then how are you going to hide the black eye you're totally going to have?" Sam asked smugly.

"...Damnit." Reid groaned as he followed a laughing Sam and James into the truck.

 _*Late the next morning*_

In the end he managed to get away with a tiny bit of cover-up on, making it seem as though he just hadn't slept in a while not that he had a black eye from a bar fight. They all slept in later then they planned and if Reid wanted to make it to his flight on time then he needed to leave almost immediately. He had actually planned on allowing Sam to use her make-up to hide his bruises, but then he slept through his alarm, so did they, and had to rush about just to get all of his stuff together and rush out James apartment door in order to make it to the airport in time. The Flight Attendants didn't seem to notice anything wrong with his face, or if they did they chose not to comment on it.

What he didn't account for was the blows to his torso hurting more than he thought they would thus leading to a pretty uncomfortable three hour flight. He tried to sleep during it, even the passenger next to him started giving him tips on ways to fall asleep, so did the two flight attendants that were constantly coming to his seat.

He didn't know why they cared so much and it made him a bit wary but he was to tired, for real this time, to care.

He must've fallen asleep at some point because next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by the passenger next to him, an older man with light brown hair and green eyes. The look in his eyes was all to familiar to Reid so he figured the man must've been in law enforcement of some kind.

Muttering what he hoped sounded like a thank you, Reid stood up and stretched.

He immediately regretted doing so when it reminded him of the hits he took to his torso.

"Hey son, you alright?"

Absentmindedly rubbing at his chest Reid forced a smile on his face and replied, "I'm okay. Just feeling a bit sore."

The passenger eyed him up and down, making Reid completely uncomfortable, before saying, "The names Michael, Michael Jacobson. You have someone picking you up?"

If it weren't for the honest concern Reid could hear in Michael's voice he would've already run in the other direction. Nonetheless, Reid wasn't planning on getting in a car with some stranger.

"Yeah, my Boss is coming to get me to take me back to the office."

Michael nodded, "Good. You should tell him to let you head home and get some sleep though."

Reid rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. Err, I'm fine really. I slept some during the flight."

"Not much." Michael said gruffly, as he gestured for Reid to lead the way off the plane, "Didn't seem to peaceful either."

Reid blushed and looked away.

"It's fine. Everybody gets nightmares son, god knows I do." Michael clapped Reid on the shoulder.

Biting his lip Reid slowly said, "Law enforcement?"

Surprised Michael asked, "How'd you know?"

Reid shrugged, "I recognized the look in your eye?"

"Are you a cop?"

Laughing Reid shook his head, not even realizing his cell was vibrating in his pant pocket due to a call, "No! I'm Spencer Reid, a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"The FBI right? You're a FED?" Michael chuckled, "Guess that might explain why you're trying to hide that black eye of yours. I'm guessing your ribs are what's sore? Aw come on now! Don't pout!" Michael grinned widely and reached over to ruffle Reid's hair, "I'm sure whoever you're hiding it from won't notice."

"...my Boss."

Michael whistled, "Wow. Uh never-mind you're screwed."

Reid turned towards Michael, "Hey! It's not that noticeable...right?"

"I'm just messing with you Spencer." Michael reached around Reid to grab his luggage as it came around.

Reid turned and snatched his as it showed up as well, "Gee thanks Michael."

"Mike." Michael shook his head, "Michael's to formal. Well, I guess it's better than Mr. Jacobson..."

Reid snorted, he was about to say something but stopped when he happened to look up and see Rossi standing off to the side staring at him. Michael noticed as well.

"That your boss?" The moment Reid said no Michael swung around until he was standing in front of Reid blocking Rossi from his sight and Reid from his, "Come on then. Don't need some creep bugging you." Michael forcibly turned Reid around by the shoulders and started pushing him to walk in the opposite direction.

"W-Wait!" Reid looked over Michael's shoulder's to see Rossi practically running towards them now, trying to avoid other people in the airport, "Mike that's my Co-Worker!"

Michael stopped, "Thought you said your boss was getting you?"

Reid smiled apologetically, "He was. But Rossi is my Co-Worker, he might've been sent to get me instead."

"Ooh okay then." Michael suddenly barked out a loud laugh, startling Reid, "Damn. He must think I'm the creep trying to kidnap you or something."

"Or something is right."

Turning Reid and Michael both saw Rossi standing next to them glaring harshly at Michael.

Michael frowned at Rossi and leaned towards Reid, causing Rossi to tense, to whisper, "I'm gonna head off now. Good luck with Mr. Co-Worker over there."

"Right." Reid tried to smile but just ended up looking a tad awkward, "Bye Mike."

Michael ruffled Reid's hair once more, "See ya around sometime Spencer." As Michael walked away Reid shifted until he was in front of Rossi forcing the older man to stop glaring at Michael's back.

"...Let's go." Rossi finally said shooting one last stink eye in the direction he saw Michael walk off in.

Silently and hoping to keep Rossi's attention off of him Reid followed him back to the car and quietly slid into the passenger seat as Rossi got into the drivers.

About 15 minutes into the drive Rossi broke the silence, "Mind telling me why you've got make-up on, kid?"

"W-What?" Reid squeaked his wide eyes locking onto Rossi's amused ones briefly.

"It was hot in that airport. You sweated a bit and the make-up's smeared." Rossi suddenly frowned and glanced over at Reid, "What the hell?"

Reid held onto the car door as Rossi suddenly swerved onto the shoulder of the road and parked the car.

"Rossi What're you-"

Reid was cut off as Rossi suddenly took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and grabbed Reid's chin to hold his head still as he began rubbing with the cloth at his eye.

"Ow! Rossi knock it off!" Reid jerked back and pushed Rossi's hands away.

Rossi was glaring at Reid now, "Why do you have a black eye?!"

Reid gulped and looked away from Rossi, "I...uh, I got into a fight?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uhh...that's it."

"That's it." Rossi said deadpan, "You got into a fight, which is entirely unlike you, and _that's it_?"

"Yes?" Reid coughed, "You know we really should get going. Hotch is expecting us back and we're attracting unnecessary attention."

Grumbling Rossi restarted the car and drove back into the right lane,"This isn't over you know."

Reid hummed and looked out the window.

"Speaking of attracting unnecessary attention, who the hell is Mike."

Reid groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "I am NOT having this conversation!"

* * *

 **There's part 3 of Reid's New Friends. Remember they don't necessarily need to be read in order or together at all but it would help some things make sense!**

 **Review?**


End file.
